


Bit by the Bug

by Jellybean96



Series: Hollywood!AU [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hollywood!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Jessica catches a little bug after getting a real taste of some of what her mom does for a living





	Bit by the Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for the Hollywood!AU for ya. This one was pretty fun to write and I think you'll like it. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Joining us on the carpet right now is Skye Ward, the star of the movie that's premiering here tonight. Welcome, thanks for speaking with us."

"No problem," Skye says with a polite smile. "Thank you for having me."

"So, another big movie premiere, nothing new for you at all. But what's been going through your head tonight while on the carpet?"

"I'm glad the filming is long over and I'm able to be back home with my family," she says with a small laugh. "I was out in Utah for a few months filming, so it was hard being away from home for so long. I try not to do projects that take me too far from my kids for long periods of time, especially since they're still so young, but this movie was just so amazing from the start. When I read the script for the first time I knew I wanted to be a part of it somehow. But I'm honestly just really glad to be back home with my family."

"That's great. And speaking of family, I heard that you've brought some of your family to the premiere with you."

Skye smiles and nods. "I did, yeah. I brought my best friend Jemma, who's practically my sister since we've known each other forever. She's been to a few other premieres before with me, so it's nothing too new for her. And I also brought my mom."

"And this is her first Hollywood premiere, as I understand it."

Skye nods again. "It is. She's always been extremely supportive of my career since the very beginning, and has seen everything I've been in, even if it wasn't her usual style. But with this movie, it's so deeply rooted in mother daughter relationships, that I really wanted her to come to this one with me so we can experience it together."

"That's wonderful. We all know you have a pretty close relationship with your parents, as evidenced by your social media and various interviews, is that something that initially drew you to this movie?"

She nods once more. "Oh definitely. This is such an incredible story about a mother and daughter finding their way back to one another, against all odds and after so many years, and it really hit me hard while making this. I think it's because I have such a close relationship with my own mom, and have two young daughters myself. As soon as I was home and got to see my husband and kids, I went straight to my mom and just hugged her while I cried for a good five minutes."

"Wow."

She laughs quietly. "Yeah. We had a good laugh about it afterwards, but I just really needed that after the heaviness that came from shooting this movie."

"Well I can definitely say that I'm looking forward to seeing this one. The trailers made it look really great."

Skye smiles. "Thank you."

"Of course. Have a great time inside."

Skye gives a small nod and then hands the microphone over to someone as she steps down off of the platform.

She follows the people hired to manage the carpet to make sure everything runs smoothly, and makes her way toward her mother and best friend.

She takes a deep breath when she reaches them. "So how'd I do?"

"Fantastic," Jemma tells her with a smile. "Absolutely fantastic. Just like always."

"You were great up there, Skye," Melinda adds.

Skye smiles. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, Jem. So, should we go inside now and find our seats for the movie?" She moves toward the theatre doors and leads both women through.

"Skye, sweetheart, how well do you know the photographers and reporters out there?" Melinda asks once they're inside.

Skye rolls her eyes playfully. "Geez, mom. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I know every photographer and reporter out there."

"I think his name was Steve Rogers."

"Oh, wait, I uh, I actually do know him." She smiles sheepishly. "He's done the promo shots for a few of the movies I've done. He's a sweet guy. And really talented, one of the best."

"I see. Well, he came over and talked to me while you were doing your interview."

"Really?"

Melinda nods. "Mm-hmm. He told me that he saw me posing on the carpet with you and thinks I look like a natural. He offered me a spot in a new shoot he's working on."

"Wait, seriously?" Skye asks.

Melinda nods. "Yes."

"Wow. That's great, mom. I think you should do it."

"You do?"

Skye nods. "Absolutely. I'll think it'll be a fun experience for you."

Melinda smiles. "Then I'll call him tomorrow to set something up."

"Great." She takes a deep breath. "Alright, should we actually go find our seats now? We want to get the best seats we can for this one."

.

.

.

"No." Skye shakes her head again adamantly. "You are not taking my seven year old daughter out of school for an entire day so she can go to a photo shoot with you."

"Oh, it's just for one day, Skye. I hardly ever get to spend any time with the kids anymore since they're in school."

Skye rolls her eyes. "You see them all the time, mom."

"Not as much as I did when they weren't in school and you and Grant were busy during the day. Just let me take her this one day, Skye. It'll be a one-time thing, I promise. And it's almost the end of the school year anyways. It won't do that much harm."

Skye purses her lips in thought and then sighs. "Fine."

Melinda smiles. "Excellent. Jessica," she calls through the house to her eldest grandchild.

Jessica comes bounding down the staircase a few seconds later and grins when she sees Melinda. "Nana!" She darts across the floor and wraps her arms tightly around the older woman.

Melinda smiles and hugs her back. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"

Jessica leans back to look up at her. "Good."

"Hey, Jessie," Skye speaks up, getting her daughters attention. "Do you want to spend the day with Nana on Friday?"

"After school?" Jessica asks.

Skye shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "No, angel, you'd be taking the day off of school to spend the whole day with Nana. How does that sound?"

Jessica turns and smiles up at Melinda. "Awesome."

Melinda smiles as well. "Then it's settled. I'll be by Friday morning to get her."

"Yeah, okay." She looks at her eldest daughter. "Go find your brother and ask him to help you set the dinner table, please."

Jessica nods. "Okay." She gives Melinda a quick hug around the legs and smiles up at her. "Thanks, Nana."

Melinda smiles back at her. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Jessica smiles at her once more before turning and making her way back up the stairs in search of her younger brother.

"You better not make me regret letting you take her to that photoshoot," Skye says to her mother.

* * *

"There's our star for the day."

Melinda smiles as she enters the room, holding tightly to her granddaughters' hand. "Hello, Steve," she says to the photographer. "It's great to see you again."

Steve gives her a small nod. "Likewise. I'm so thrilled you agreed to do this. Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you?"

"This is my granddaughter Jessica," Melinda tells him. "I managed to convince her mother to let me bring her here for the day."

The man smiles. "That's great. We're going to have an incredible time today. We've got a lot of really great outfits for you to wear during the shoot today. And I know this is your first ever photo shoot, so I just want you to relax and have fun with it."

Melinda smiles. "I think I can do that."

Steve smiles back. "Excellent. Let's get you over into hair and makeup, and then wardrobe."

"Come on, Jess." Melinda grabs a hold of Jessica's hand and leads her toward the hair and makeup area at one end of the large room. "Time to have some fun."

Jessica smiles wide. "Awesome."

.

.

.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jessica calls through the house as she steps inside, Melinda right behind her.

"There's my beautiful girl," Skye says with a smile, entering the room and pulling Jessica into a hug. She smiles up at Melinda. "Hey, mom."

"Hi sweetheart."

"So how'd it go?" Skye asks the two of them.

"It was so much fun, mom," Jessica says with a wide smile.

Skye raises a brow. "Really? I didn't think watching Nana take a bunch of pictures for hours on end could be so exciting."

"I got to take pictures too."

Skye's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jessica continues to smile up at her mom as she explains. "Nana was taking pictures and I was watching and then Steve asked me if I wanted to take some pictures too. So the ladies that did Nana's hair and makeup did mine too and they let me take some pictures with Nana and then by myself. It was so cool, mom."

"Well I'm glad you had fun, angel. Now go upstairs and get washed up, dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay." She turns to Melinda and hugs her tightly around the legs. "Thanks for taking me with you today, Nana."

Melinda smiles and hugs her back, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "You're welcome, Jess. I had a lot of fun with you today."

"Me too." She steps back and then runs up the stairs to wash up.

"I'm glad you two had fun today, mom," Skye says with a small smile.

"So am I," Melinda replies. "I just figured that she's getting older and eventually she won't want to spend as much time with me or your father."

"That's ridiculous, mom, and you know it. You're her Nana, and she loves you."

"Yes, I know she does," Melinda says. She lets out a breath. "Well, I should probably be going now, your father's at home by himself. I'll see you later." She steps forward to pull her daughter into a hug.

"Of course. Bye, mom."

"Bye, sweetheart." Melinda steps back from the hug and then gives her daughter a small smile before turning and making her way back out of the house.

"Where's Nana?" Jessica asks as she descends the stairs again. "She had to get home. But you'll see her again soon."

"I know. What's for dinner?"

Skye leans down and scoops her daughter into her arms. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and ask your dad?" she suggests.

Jessica smiles. "Okay."

Skye smiles back and then carries her daughter into the kitchen where Grant is standing at the stove cooking dinner.

"Hi daddy," Jessica speaks up, getting his attention.

"Hey, angel," Grant greets his daughter with a smile over his shoulder. "Did you have fun with Nana today?"

Jessica nods. "Yeah. It was so much fun, dad. I even got to take pictures like Nana."

"That's awesome, Jess. And you know, your mom gets to do photoshoots like that sometimes too."

"I know." Jessica turns her head to looks at Skye. "Do you like doing photoshoots, mom?"

Skye shrugs. "Usually. They can be pretty fun a lot of the time."

"Well I like it," Jessica says, sliding down out of Skye's arms. She walks over to the counter and carefully grabs the stack of plates. "I think I wanna be famous like you, mom," she states. "Then I can do lots of photo shoots too." She turns and makes her way over to the table, beginning to set it.

Skye looks over at her husband with wide eyes. "I promise I didn't put her up to that. But it's very possible that my mom could have."

"Max!" they hear Jessica screech and then her feet pad across the hardwood floor as she approaches the dog. "Max, I'm gonna be famous like mom one day, then I can take all kinds of photoshoots and maybe the person who takes the pictures will be cute like Steve." She lets out a quiet giggle.

"Okay," Skye says, continuing to look at her husband. "I swear I didn't tell her to say that, and we're probably doomed."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> If there are any particular scenes from the Hollywood!AU that you'd like to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
